Chances
by Hobbes1993
Summary: Reo was an orphan who was giving a chance to go to one the most greatest school, Pandora. Elloit only wish for is something that give a reason not to leave Pandora. With falling books the two meet. Something telling them that it might be a chance. M later
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay I just have this for an idea and I just wanted to write it. Now if you don't know I going to check my own story. Reason why I really just want my story up fast and having a beta reader is slowing me down. Not to insulted all Beta Reader I glade that they have something like that. But I just want to update and finish quickly. So please enjoy all miss spell words and grammar errors.**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Ryo Pov.**_

School, what can I say about it. Not much considering I never been. Starting tomorrow would be my first day. I been studying at the Orphanage since I was young. To be honest I the oldest orphan here. The rest are littler kids. I been helping the nuns out since I could remember. I have seen many kids in and out of here. I guess no parents wanted a kid with who was smart then normal and might be smarter then them one day. Most of the nuns said that I should be happy that I was smart and it would pay off someday. And it did, cause last week Count Nightray come here, he was donating some money for the Orphanage.

I at the library while he was visiting. I usually did, reason why I guess the sister are embarrass to have such a old orphan so they drive me to town. I just spent most of my time ignoring the looks from the town people. I don't know why but they just don't like me. I don't know why but I could care less. So there I was grabbing almost every book (more then I could caring). I was about to leave when I hit some and fall backwards and hit the floor. "Reo you idiot watch wear you walking," I heard the librarian yelling at me. "Sorry sir," I heard him talking to the person who I hit.

"Don't worry but shouldn't you ask him if he okay." I was grabbing my books from the floor.

"I no problem," said while picking the last book. I look up and saw him, he was wearing really nice clothes. He also what I could tell was very clean and proper. "I usually hit something each time I have I book in my hands."

"Oh well.." he grab on of my books and look at it, "how old are you?"

"Hmm I think about 14 not for sure?" I place the books on the desk.

"You not sure?"

"I was left at the orphanage's steps so the sister don't really know my age or birthday." I fix my glasses.

"Still been about 14 year old and reading a book that for adults," He then look at books I just check out. "Wait you live at the orphanage here in town." I nodded my head. "But I never seen you."

"Oh well," I try to think of a way to not make the sisters look bad. "I come here when every you come."

"Hmm that sound fishy. So then what your name?"

"Reo, that about it."

"Okay about you come with me and he can head to the orphanage together." I was about to protest but he grab my books and push me to his limo." During the ride he ask me about my studies. I told that I was home school but the nun told me that I was about one year above my normal age group. He keep asking me about my life at town and orphanage. It was normal, I help with the kids, and I only go to town just for the library. We finally reach the my "home". He help out of the car and carry some of the books.

"Sister I back," I heard he stepping more like marching down the hard. Sister Heather was more like a drill stagnant.

"Reo I told you…" She stop when she saw how was behind me. "Oh Count Nightray I didn't know you were here."

"Yes I when to the library to see what I could help there and I met this young man. I didn't know you had such smart teen here. But this is good timing."

They went to the main sister's office Sister Lisa. They talk about for hours. Everybody heard yelling. I was trying my best just to read my books.

I was in my small bedroom when Sister Heather come in "Reo!" she made me jump, "Sister Lisa and Count Nighttray wants you." I quickly left my room, not wanting to make her more mad then she is.

I reach the big door and open it slowly. I saw both of them sitting. Sister at her desk, and Nightray sitting in the chair in front. "You wanted me sister."

"Yes, Reo as you know your smarts are going to waste here. So today Nightray is offering you a chance.

"A chance?"

"Yes he going to paid for tuition and room fees. So starting next week you be going to Pandora Hearts Academy." I blink a couple of time. Pandora was the highest privet school there is. I was more then sure it really hard to get in and only the riches kids can get in.

So here I was in my new dorm room. It turn out I would have roommate too. Still I am here a day early. Tomorrow would be first day and on first days all students would just come get there room and classes. But I was more then happy to come early.

So I decided to check out library. I left my new big room and headed straight to the my new happy place.

_**Elliot Pov.**_

School, what can I say about well I hate it. So now you wondering why I hading day early. Well I because of person sitting next to me. My one year younger adopt brother Gilbert, last night he was on the phone with no other then with that idiot Oz Vassule. I really didn't want my brother to talk to him but it seem like he really like Oz. You could only guess what I mean by 'liking.' So by talking to Oz, whose talk him into anything, said that they should me up with one another early.

So now here we are, Gil, me, and Gil's younger brother Vince heading to Pandora early. For this year I was hoping for something that I would be into, I hope for anything. That would make me want to come back. Something or someone.

We driving up to the school. Gil quickly ran off looking for his Oz and Vince fallow quick. Vince really give off a bad vibe, I wish I knew why. Beside that, he got a brother complex and he really hated anyone to make his Gil go away. For some wired reason that did stop Oz. It looks like Oz is the only one who can who can get a while with.

I went to my dorm, my stuff was already here but I was surprised to see someone else stuff here. It looked like it my once single room was now for me and someone else. I could I forget what my dad told me. That a student he was paying for, was going to be with me. I don't see why he would do this, but it not like I complaining, really I don't mind sharing a room as long as it not Oz. I quickly glace a his stuff and notice there wasn't much. It only look like it was just his clothes which was four sets, and the school uniform.

I knew that he was orphan but even orphan have more right? My dad told me that this one was really smart. He was same age as Gil and Oz but he was in my grade. I was glade, cause finally someone to keep up with me. But maybe I was giving him to much credit. I don't know why but I was excited for some reason.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I open the door, right then a big smile with the blond teen was in front of me. "Elliot nice to see you again," my mood change to excitement to mad in ten second flat, "So how was your summer?"

"You idiot how many time I told not to talk to me." I saw both Gil and Vince behind him and a young girl with the same blond hair as Oz, it was Ada, Oz's littler sister. She was shy but I could tell that she like Vince. I had to give her some credit for even looking at him let of lone loving him.

"Ahh why not, we should be friends. So let go to the…" he put his hand out in my face.

"Sorry but I going to the library," I quickly push them out, close my door, and went quickly to the library.

_**Reo Pov.**_

Once again I was carrying more book then I should carry. Still I look around and smile. For once a big library with lots of book that I haven't even read yet. Which should take me sometime to read. I give it about three weeks to finish all but whose knows. I was heading to the check line when it happen.

_**Elliot Pov.**_

I open the two big wooden doors to the library. I was hoping to get the Holy Knight series before Oz could. We always try to see whose can reread the series before the other can. But new books for the series come out and we end up fighting over who should read it first. I grab the first volume and when down the aisle. That when it happen.

_**Reo Pov.**_

I don't know it was once good luck with bad luck but I hit into some again. Once again I thought going to fall backward and books going fall out of my hand but I was half wrong. Instead I was save from the fall. I felt some strong grip around my waist.

_**Elliot Pov.**_

For the first time in my life I ran into somebody in the library. I was reading my book when I hit someone. I quickly saw the figure fall backwards and I went in and captor in my right arm.

_**Reo Pov.**_

I look up and saw him.

_**Elliot Pov.**_

I look down and saw him.

_**Reo Pov.**_

Short blond hair that was spiky.

_**Elliot Pov.**_

Longish black mess hair.

_**Reo Pov.**_

Somewhat mean and kind looking green eyes.

_**Elliot Pov.**_

Thick bottle caps glass that cover his eyes.

_**Reo Pov.**_

A tough look in his face.

_**Elliot Pov.**_

A clueless look in his face.

_**Reo Pov. and Elliot Pov.**_

In this moment my heart miss a beat. I thought as I look at him, Whose the heck is he and why am I filling this way. But for some weird reason it felt like he was thinking the same thing.

_**A/N: Okay here my first chapter. I usually don't use Pov. Still I couldn't help but to tire it out. I like but I don't know it I going to use it the whole story. Still I like it turn out. This is my first Pandora Hearts fan fiction and it of Elliot and Reo. I do like Oz and Gil but I notice there not much of this pairing. Still I do love Elliot and Reo. I tire my best to get their personality down. So please review and I would keep on writing.^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***A/N:I am try my best to finish up my story. So far one down and five to go. So please keep up with review. Also I love hearing yours ideas and comment (as long as it wasn't about my grammar and/or spelling errors). So those who been reading please keep reading.***_

**Chapter 2**

_**Reo Pov.**_

I blink a couple of time and look at the older teen whose was holding me. My thought finally comeback together. I smile nicely, "Hi there," He look at me with a cute questionable look. "Thank you for saving me." I saw him blink looked.

"Ah…you…welcome." I was glade that I have my bottle caps glasses on. Cause my eye were gleaming with happiness. I don't know why but his voice made me happy.

_**Elliot Pov.**_

His smile was cute, even though I couldn't see his eyes, those glass matches him.

I help him back to his feet. "I sorry that I bump into you." I said now getting back my words.

"Really, I thought it was me. It normally me who bump into people not the other way around."

"Well I think it my fault."

"Nope it mine fault." He smile while brushing himself off.

"No mine." I really didn't care who took the blame, but I hate losing.

"No mine." Still smile at him.

"Mine."

"Mine." Now I was getting mad at his stubbornness.

"Okay how it both a fault and," I felt a smack on the right side of my head. He hit me, he hit me in my head. "When someone wants to take blame let them."

"But were doing the same thing?"

"Yes but you save me. That means I have more a reason to expect the blame." Even though I wanted to continue to fight with him. I know it would have ended with his favor sooner or later, so I drop it.

"Fine but at least let me help you with your books." I ask hoping for some weird reason that he says yes.

"I wouldn't want to keep you from what you were doing," I felt disappointment in my heart, "But considering you ask then I have to say yes." He smile that damn know it all smile.

_**Reo Pov.**_

I knew that I missing around with him but I couldn't help it. Usually I don't even talk that much but with him I couldn't help but to act the way I did. He help me with picking up my books. He even carry some of them. So we were headed to the check out machine. Still one question was bugging me.

"By the way," I ran in front of him to stop him from walking. He look at me if a was trying to do something, "I am Reo," I extended my hand.

He let out a smell smile which I couldn't help but to blush a little bit. "Elliot," he extended his hand and shook my, "Elliot Nightray, I am 15 year old."

"I am 14, and you a Nightray," we started to walk again.

"Yes, I am the third oldest son and the fourth child of Count Nightray. What with the expression," I didn't even know that my face had on.

"Well I hear thank to your father." He stop walking. I turn around. "Elliot-kun, is there something wrong?"

Elliot Pov.

"No," I said in somewhat tone. "I just surprise that it you." He till his head to the side.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Cause I didn't expect to me my roommate so soon."

"Oh," I notice his happy smile, "that is weird. May be it destiny then. Right Elliot-kun."

"Yeah maybe Reo."

Normal Pov.

The two teen finally made it to the check out machine. The blond showing the black burnet how to use it. Reo was quick to learn how it work but still wanted to ask Elliot why would they have a machine inside of a librarian. Elliot told him that they only use the machine when there a long line, on days like this when it open but she not her, and for people like Reo who check out more then five books at a time. Reo laugh which in turn my Elliot laugh too.

They were walking down the hallway to their dorm room when Elliot stop in his tracks. "Elliot-kun what wrong?"

Before Elliot could answer both heard a loud voice, "Elliot there you are!" Elliot turn around there was her. The most annoying person he know next to Oz. "Lotti…" Reo noticed the hiss in the blond voice.

"My oh my have you grow since we last met." She started to hug him while to Reo surprise Elliot-kun was still holding one to his books. "Also I see," her big eye force to Reo. "What I cute girl…" She hiss her word out of her mouth.

Both the black hair teen and blond look at one another. "Huh what wrong?"

"I am a boy not a girl." He said in a clam tone.

"Really?" she let go of Elliot, "then you are more cute then before." that time her voice were happy, " Just love boys then girls. Also you and Elliot so cute together." Elliot turn red while Reo was blushing too but his glasses where covering his eyes. She smile evilly, "Well I done with what I wanted to do here. I going to look for Oz-kun." She went off walking away. "Oh by the way Break here too."

"Great," Elliot said in a disappointed tone.

"Whose Break?"

"Break is one of the teachers here and he act more like a student then a teacher. He also have a sweet tooth like no other. Also he have a puppet on his shoulder. How can he be a teacher?"

"What dose he teach?"

"That the weird thing he doesn't have a permitted subject. Last year Oz and Gil have him for a whole week for each subject."

"That good, it must be fun to have a teacher like that." Elliot look at Reo with questionable look. "Are you just a weirdo?" Reo hit the blond in the head.

"Don't call people names." Elliot was going to yell but stop when he saw Reo's smile face. "Now let go to our room Elliot-kun." Both of the two new friend went off to their room. Elliot was hoping that tomorrow with meeting the rest of the group would go better then with Lotti.

_**A/N: Okay for this story is going to be shorter then all the rest of my stories for now. Reason why, I still completing the rest of them. But I working on them as I type. For my next newest story. I going to write a Nabair No Ou fanfic. So please look out for it. ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Let see it been almost a year or more since I wrote something. I have to say I am mad at myself for waiting too long. Though reading everyone reviews I have faith that there are people/fans out there who still want me to finish these my story. Now that summer is here, and I have more faith in my ability to write then I have to finish what I started. I don't know which one to start up again though I am going to write again. If any of my fans what a new chapter of something let me know and hopefully I have a new chapter up right away. ^^ Thank you for reading this message.


End file.
